


I'm Worth It

by Plume_Sombre



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Kinda Humor, except for the name of leo's child, no spoilers i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume_Sombre/pseuds/Plume_Sombre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo was going to prove he knew how to braid. / slight LeoKumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo
> 
> I haven't played the game yet because ~Europe~ but Leo and Takumi have decided to become a ship at otp-level without my consent sooo yeah. Here is a silly drabble. Thanks @sorasventus for screaming with me about them.
> 
> ((i know there are already several fics involving leokumi and hair but i wanted to try myself))

Leo silently cursed every being he could think of and name, including the man who was standing right in front of him. He would  _not_  give the satisfaction to his enemy, this was out of question. He excelled at everything he did, he meticulously read all details he could find in books to see the job through to the end and thus couldn’t possibly fail at what he was doing right now.

Sitting on the chair, arms crossed and a faint smirk on his face, Takumi laughed.

“So, what was that about you knowing exactly how to braid hair?”

“Don’t assume such preposterous things,” Leo growled. “It’s not my fault if your hair doesn’t obey the normal and natural laws of physics.”

“I fail to see how my hair displays such atrocities.”

Leo frowned and took a strand of silver hair he then yanked, making Takumi yelp and he would be lying if he didn’t get some satisfaction from hearing that—every opportunity to get on the Hoshidan Prince’s nerves was a good opportunity. Considering the fact that Takumi often made fun of his hair band—it’s not  _girly_  for God’s sake—and saying he didn’t have any sense of style (whatever it meant), Leo thought it was only fair he returned the favor in matters of hair. The guy who looked like a pineapple didn’t have any right to criticize his choice of accessories. And he would prove how to handle hair.

“Your hair is messier than Elise’s, and I didn’t think it was possible,” Leo continued.

“Do I dare think you tried to braid her hair as well?” Takumi inquired, throwing his head back to gaze directly at Leo.

“I didn’t, Camilla was always pleased to do it. And Elise didn’t trust my... abilities.”

Before Takumi could open his mouth again to spout out another spicy remark, Leo took his head and raised it straight again, passing his fingers through the silver hair. Despite everything he had said, he was quite amazed by how silky it looked, and how soft it felt. Xander and himself didn’t care that much about maintaining perfect-looking hair, so knowing another man who put so much effort into it was rather disturbingly interesting—Laslow seemed to have been  _born_  with these genes.

So more carefully than he did earlier, he joined two locks of hair he then intertwined together, making sure that no stray hair escaped his grip, and he bound them with a tie. He did the same to the other side, and in the middle of the two, he decided to braid it. It wasn’t that difficult, after all, past the initial frustration of getting the thing right at first try.

Leo wouldn’t say he did a perfect job at braiding hair, but the result showed he wasn’t completely incompetent in the field, so it was with a satisfied smile he handed a pocket mirror to Takumi. The latter hadn’t uttered a word during the whole process; he would likely be delighted with what he was going to see.

“... Why do I look like Forrest?” he mumbled, a crease in his brow.

Leo momentarily lost his composure at the comment, registering what it could possibly imply as he scoffed, very tempted to just cut Takumi’s hair and be done with everything.

“Are you saying that my son doesn’t have any  _sense of style_?” he countered in a low voice.

“Stop putting words I didn’t say in my mouth!” Takumi retorted, exasperated. “I was simply surprised to see you chose a similar hairstyle for your experiment on me.”

“Well, is it proof enough for you that I know how to braid?”

Takumi looked up, and chuckled at seeing the slightly pursed lips of Leo. He rose to his feet and pecked the other prince on the cheek.

“You’ll get better, Mr. Fashion Sense Disaster,” he said.

Leo rolled his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! Somehow along the way I headcanon'd that Leo had terrible fashion sense?? Hhmmm. °°  
> Feedback and kudos appreciated!


End file.
